There are many disclosures of pillows in the prior art, all of which are aimed at providing an aid to deep, prolonged, satisfying sleep. Although there are many sleep disorders or conditions that hinder satisfying sleep, one category is known by the common name of reflux or acid reflux which is a simplification of the term gastroesophageal or laryngopharyngeal reflux. Basically, stomach contents are periodically belched upwardly into the esophagus, leaving an uncomfortable or burning sensation behind the breast bone, as high as at the base of the throat or even up to the mouth. Acid reflux occurs in a wide spectrum of symptoms, the more acute of which hinder or prevent satisfying sleep.
Although drugs are available to treat persistent acid reflux, one of the first suggested treatments is to elevate the head during sleep. It is not sufficient simply to put two pillows under the person's head. Both the head and thorax of the person must be elevated with any hope of alleviating the symptoms of acid reflux. But, properly done, this simple approach is effective, to a greater or lesser extent, with a large number of people suffering from acid reflux. It is accordingly not surprising that a number of pillow constructions have been proposed to aid in overcoming the symptoms of acid reflux and thereby promote deep, prolonged, satisfying sleep. It is this type device to which this invention most nearly relates.
Disclosures relevant to the disclosure of this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,648,308; 4,850,067; 4,850,068; 4,853,993; 4,918,774; 5,479,667; 5,581,831; 5,797,154; 6,003,177; 6,006,381 and 6,052,849.